The invention relates to an avionics bay module, to an aircraft nose incorporating such a module, and to a method of integrating such a nose.
FIG. 1 shows a nose of a prior art aircraft 10, which nose includes a primary fuselage structure 12.
The primary structure 12 comprises in particular a plurality of fuselage frames 14 arranged parallel to one another along the longitudinal axis X of the nose. Only the top portions of the fuselage frames 14 are shown for reasons of clarity.
The structure 12 also has a well 18 for storing the nose landing gear (not shown) of the aircraft.
The primary fuselage structure 12 defines a space inside the structure that is to be fitted out.
More particularly, a cabin floor 20 extends longitudinally from the rear end 10a of the nose to a radome zone 22 situated at the front end 10b of the nose.
The floor 20 subdivides the inside space for fitting out into an upper space and a lower space.
A zone dedicated to the cockpit 24 is for fitting out in the upper space above the wheel well 18.
A zone dedicated to an avionics bay 26 is for fitting out in the lower space. This zone comprises a zone referred to as a “front” zone 26a including the wheel well 18 (under the cockpit zone 24) and a zone referred to as a “rear” zone 26b situated behind the wheel well, under the floor 20 of the upper space 28, which is dedicated to a passenger cabin.
Fitting out the rear zone 26b can take a relatively long time. The avionics racks and the avionics systems incorporating electrical and/or electronic equipment are put into place one by one in the zone in question and subsequently they are interconnected (electricity, air, . . . ) and they are also connected to electrical systems and air pipe systems installed in the primary structure 12.
The various above-mentioned tasks require a relatively long period of integration time on the assembly line for the nose. It would be advantageous to be able to shorten this integration time.